


Not Brothers

by Oshun



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt is "brothers." Written for a challenge on the Throneland Live Journal community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Brothers

> "Here every castle had its godswood, and every godswood had its heart and every heart tree its face." -- _A Game of Thrones_. 

  


I have brothers. Bran and Rickon are my brothers. And I know the difference. I feel it in my bones and in my blood. Who are you, Jon Snow? My father insists that the blood of the Starks flows in your veins, but I know what no one else seems to know or admit to knowing: you are _not_ my brother.

I’ve held you in my arms under the drifting leaves of the massive tree at the heart of the godswood. We felt right and good together, as though sanctified by whatever spirit lives in that tree, its carven face looking down upon us in solemn benevolence. I held you naked and vulnerable upon my lap. You lowered me onto the red leaves and loamy earth. The weight of your body strong and beautiful pressed me into the forgiving ground. We sweated, redolent with the scent of horses and earth, smelling as well of one another, of sex, love and youth. Diving into the night black pool before us, we splashed and laughed, almost like brothers, but not.

You bid me farewell with a brotherly embrace in the courtyard of Winterfell the day you left. But earlier that week beneath leaves of red and before all the old gods, you told that you loved me and our hearts recognized our kinship and it was not that of brothers.


End file.
